The tale of Phobos the grim reaper
by blueeyesblackcat
Summary: "Who are you?"  "I'm a grim reaper & I'll be your instructor."
1. the grim reaper who saved me

**The tale of Phobos the grim reaper**

**Chapter 1: the grim reaper who saved me**

**Based on the comic although I've only read a few parts of "**_**Part IV: Trial of the Oracle" **_**& a ****fewer**** parts of "**_**Part V: The Book of Elements" **_

**buuut I'm sure that the rest of the stuff I read on wiki are good enough to understand (?) the situation…will at least I hope it dose!**

**By the way u could say it's a crossover between the grim reapers of the anime "kuroshitshuji" & "W.I.T.C.H." sooooooo have fun!**

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Who are you?"<strong>

-"**I'm a grim reaper & **

**I'll be your instructor!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I WILL NEVER BE IMPRISONED AGAIN!" Phobos shouted with all his power &amp; jumped to his death…<strong>

...

**The guardians where hugging elyon who was crying to her self for her lose not showing it to her friends who comforted her saying she has them as her sisters!**

...

_**I felt…something…in my stomach then I started seeing what looked like…**_

_**Metamoor...….**_

_**My…**_

_**Home!**_

_**Wait…**_

_**Those are my parents, here I am when I was born & here I am as a child…**_

_**Aah that must be it; I am seeing my life before my eyes!**_

_**Here I am with my 'dear' sister fighting over the crown of light.**_

_**Ah look at her, so happy with her pathetic friends.**_

_**Here I am on earth fighting the guardians &…**_

_**Lost.**_

_**Sigh…**_

_**here is elyon again after I have thrown my self….**_

_**the guardians are hugging her, are they…celebrating my death?**_

_**I can not see there faces but I can see my sister's….is she…**_

_**Sad? Why?**_

_**She looks as if she had lost something, no someone…dear?**_

_**She is suffering, dose she not hate me?**_

_**Dose she…still….?**_

_**After all I have done to hurt her?**_

...

_**Why…do I…feel like this? **_

_**A-am…..I…..feeling….g-guil….t?**_

…_**are those…..tears?**_

_**She….did not….want me….dead?**_

"**I am such a fool!"….**

_**&…s-slee…p-py…..!**_

...

**-"Rex orya, practical technique (AAA), written (B), ethics (A), over all average (A)".**

"**Phobos escanor, practical technique, written & ethics all (C) over all average (C)". **

"**The expected death date is one month from now, within this time you will determine whether or not to let your assignment die…"**

...

**-"Oh man I can't believe it!"**

**Phobos was looking at the assignment on his partner's hand smiling.**

**-"we're **_**finally**_** gonna do it Phobos!"**

**Two seniors passed by them from behind & one of them decided to mock Phobos saying: "oh look it's the **_**spoiled prince**_**, hey there **_**spoiled prince**_** we heard your mark back there. it's (C) right? Hah! Tryin' again are we? Why don't cha' just quite tryin' to be a grim & go throw your self before you make a fool outa your self just like last year!"**

**-"HEY! Shut it up it's not his fault a **_**demon**_** came & snatched our soul from us! Come on phobos we have an exam to make!" **

**rex pulled Phobos's arm & they both ran to the human world!**

**-"geez what's wrong with that kid? It's like he never heard of 'prince Phobos' the tyrant who almost killed his sister & his people!"**

**-"yeah & the nerve of that 'prince' to call himself a grim reaper!"**

**-"tech! He doesn't even have the eyes of a grim reaper they're just plan blue!"**

**-"at least he's wearing glasses & trying his best to make me proud!" **

**The two seniors looked behind theme to see the walking legend standing in front of them smiling with her death scythe in her right hand & on her lift hand a purple jewel.**

**-"m-m-miss jewel!"**

**-"eheheheh…"**

...

**End of ch 1**

**Stay tune 4 ch 2: I'm a prince to die for!**

* * *

><p><strong>A word from me:<strong>

**Hi there!**

**Umm I hope u like this crossover.**

**Tell me what do u think?**


	2. I'm a prince to die for!

**Hi guys OMG it's been soooooooooooo long since I've written a fanfic I'm so sorry but I'm a big time YouTube addicted also a Gaia online addict when I'm in Jordan btw the internet in Jordan sucks T_T **

**Also a huge shout out to (maranda111) for her kind review! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW MARANDA111!**

**& sorry 4 being a lazy ass!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The tale of Phobos the grim reaper<span>**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 2: I'm a prince to die for!**

**.**

**.**

**W.i.t.c.h. will** **Vandom, Irma Lair, taranee** **Cook, Cornelia Hale & hey lin, five girls with extra ordinary powers: water, fire, earth, air & quintessence they live in Heatherfield & fight for Kandrakar but…what well they do when a grim reaper starts rooming near them?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

It was winter time & Irma was in her warm bed looking through her window thinking she doesn't want to go to school when hey Lin's voice cut through her thoughts

Hey lin: "I swear Irma!"

Irma: "ok, ok I **get it**, now let me go get ready & then we'll talk about it with the girls"

The two girls were on their way to school arguing when a shadow _leaped_ from a building to the other in front of them…

"_SEE_? I **TOLD** YOU!" hey lin was practically squealing while Irma had a shock look in her face!

"Le-let's just go to school & talk to the girls ok?" Irma started running followed by hey Lin...

.

.

-"you're _kidding_!"

-"are you guys **for real**?"

-"this _can't_ be!"

-"I was as **surprised** as you are but when hey lin told me…"

-"oh it's the bell! We'll talk later"

The five girls headed inside the school not knowing that they're being _watched_ by two green eyes behind black framed glasses…

"…this is where **they** said it's _going to happen_…sadly the guardians are going to **witness** it as they _**are**_ the **guardians of Kandrakar**!"

-"this is gonna be **huge**! Need any help?" another one with glasses appeared behind the 1st one.

-"looks like it!"

-"hey where's Ian?"

-"soul reapin' in Mexico, seems like a heartbroken dude **shot** himself in the head!"

-"**yeesh**! Didn't you reaped _someone_ like him in America, rex?"

-"oh, that girl? It was a month ago she _hung_ herself 'cause her boyfriend cheated on her."

The two reapers then spotted there targets & followed them...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx 4 reading! <strong>

**stay tuned 4 ch 3: a mass destruction in Sheffield Institute!**

**once again I'm sorry 4 being a lazy ass writer!**

**& yes it is short.**


	3. a mass destruction in Sheffield Institut

**Chapter 3: a mass destruction in Sheffield Institute!**

**.**

**.**

**Something happened in the guardians' school which leads to an encounter with two grim reapers one of them seems quit the character the other one on the other hand...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sheffield school 3:00pm.**

Police were everywhere asking questions to all students & teachers that survived the _accident..._

Student 1: "it was **just** a _game_!"

Student 2: "It wasn't _supposed_ to end like **that**!"

Student 3: "I…I gave one of them half of my sandwich this morning!"

Teacher 1: "no one _thought_ this **would** happen!"

Teacher 2: "the professor who was teaching that class at that moment was _young_ & it was his _1__st_ time _teaching_!"

Teacher 3: "I feel sorry for their _families_"

Teacher 4: "I don't want to _talk_ about it, just **LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

...

-"Irma please tell me what _exactly_ happened?" Mr. Lair, a police man was with his daughter & her five friends who two of them where **inside** that class

-"it's just like you said dad a _miracle_" Irma looked at will & Cornelia who have survived without a _scratch_!

...

**Sheffield school 8:00am.**

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia & Hay Lin were on their way to their classes & discussing what both Irma & hey Len saw

-"Irma you should get **more** sleep instead of dreaming about **boys**!"

-"oh ha ha corny, **ha ha**!" Irma looked at her friend Cornelia then at hey Len "hate to disappoint you but _she_ saw _him_ 1st, beside if I dream about a boy _he_ wouldn't be in it!"

-"ya know she's right corny!" hey Len smiled at both her friends

-"all right enough with the jokes, now are you two sure about what you _saw_?" will the leader looked seriously at her friends.

-"**YES**!" both Irma & hey Len said.

-"we should go to **Kandrakar** & tell miss yan Len about this!" Taranee said

-"right!" will said, "Right after these _massages_!" Irma said jokingly after seeing Miss Nikerpoker coming their way.

-"right!" will said again "ok girls see you later!"

...

**Sheffield school 12:00 pm break time.**

The girls took this chance & went to Kandrakar…

-"describe what you saw to the counsel" the oracle yan Len said.

-"well" hey Len said "not sure but I think I saw _him_ wearing a **black suit**"

-"& **glasses**!" Irma added "the **medical** ones!"

-"_his_ hair was short but I know it is _him_!" hey Len said

-"what you are saying is **dangerous**!" yan Len said "not because it's _him_ it's because of what _he_ was _wearing_!"

-"what do you mean grandma?"

-"what you just described is a creature called '_**death god'**_!"

-"a **what**!" the girls asked with a surprise look on their faces.

Worried whispers came from the counsel

-"_him_? a _**death god**_?"

-"**unbelievable**!"

-"what is the **meaning** of this?"

-"grandma?" hey Len & her friends were so worried now

-"a **death god** or a **grim reaper** is a creature that maintains the balance between the world of the living & the _dead_!"

-"are they evil?" Taranee asked.

-"no death is just a part of life but having _him_ become **one** is quite surprising!"

Yan Len was in deep thoughts when Endarno said: "are you sure that it was _him_? The grim reapers _respect_ death they do not reap whoever _they_ want"

-"that is correct" said yan Len "they only reap the ones who are in their _list_, I do know _that_ much about them"

-"I only _saw_ **one** of them once **many** years ago!" said Endarno" his name is **William T. spears** I might call him to get some answers but it well take time!"

-"that is a good idea Endarno" said yan Len "in the meantime you girls should go back to earth & you must be careful a death god _is_ a death god whenever you see one it means _death_ is coming!"

-"I have a question" will spoke.

-"Ask will" yan Len looked at will.

-"can _normal_ people see them or only us?"

-"only people with _psychic_ powers but not **all**, you as _magical _creatures can see them **all time**"

...

At school the girls were eating there lunch in silence; they had nothing to say to each other finally will started speaking

-"if grim reapers are here _death_ is going to _happen_ in Heatherfield, right?"

...

**Sheffield school 1:00pm.**

Irma was in her French class while taranee & hey Len where in there math class

When they heard an **explosion** near them followed with a siren & a black smoke through the hallways.

-"**WILL**, **CORNILLIA**!"

...

**Sheffield school 1:00pm.**

**Science lab:**

-"ok class! be careful with these!" a young professor was waking between the lab tables & helping any student who needs it.

-"ooo look at _that_!" some students in a table near a window where playing with chemicals & mixing them together next to them were will & Cornelia

-"I'm _worried_ will! What if it was really _him_? I mean I know it's been three years & we killed _him_ but what if _he_ didn't die? What if _he_ was _controlling_ these grim reapers?"

-"sigh, I'm not sure Cornelia I'm not sure"

...

Looking into the class from outside the school the two reapers where siting at a nearby building's roof observing.

-"what time is it **rex**?" the grim reaper was holding his **death scythe**.

-"it's **'bout** time" the reaper named rex was looking at his watch & holding his **death scythe**.

-"hey we're not gonna _reap_ the two **guardians'** _soul_ right?"

-"**of course** **not** rex there lives are _important_ for the _whole_ world, sadly I _can't_ say the same for the _rest_ in _that_ class!"

...

-"hey let's **pure** these **together** & see what'll **happen**!" the kids next to will & Cornelia where _mixing_ a **lot** of chemicals in one glass container then turned the fire on.

-"it's _time_ for some _**fire works**_!"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Will opened her eyes not remembering what happened

-"will? *Cough* are you ok?" Cornelia was next to her.

-"***cough*** ***cough*** I don't know I think so ***cough*** what _happened_?"

-"not sure!"

The room was _completely_ black from all the smoke, **fire** was all over the place!

-"let's _finish_ this!" both girls looked at the direction of the voice,

Near the broken glass & tables was a guy wearing a _black suit_ & _glasses_ on his _green_ eyes his hair was half _green_ half _black_ & spiky!

-"ok I'm done with this _one_ what 'bout you, need any help?"

-"yeah I think there are five over there."

Will looked at the one called rex despairing into the fire then at the second one who was standing on top of the kids who were playing with the chemicals, his back was to both will & Cornelia then will notesed a _huge_ **axe** in his right hand the reaper then bent over one of the kids & lifted his axe & to the horror of both girls he _stabbed_ it into the kid's chest!

As soon as he did that a light came from the boy's chest followed by strange _strings_. Will got up & went to the reaper

-"**what** are you _doing_?" well said in a loud but shaky voice.

-"_we_ are **grim reapers**, guardian" the reaper said with a former voice then looked at will & Cornelia who was standing next to her now.

The grim reaper standing up & looking at them now with his axe in his hand while the strings were getting _inside_ it.

-"this is _our_ job." The reaper said fixing his glasses.

-"**HEY**!" Cornelia screamed looking at the reapers' _face_…

-"oh my **god**!" will was horrified!

-"Irma & hey Len were _right_!" said Cornelia "it's _you_…"

-"yo! **Phobos**! Stop _hogging_ all the pretty ladies, man it's not _fare_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of ch 3**

**Stay tuned 4 ch 4: a grim reaper named Phobos.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A word from me:**

**Ok so…yeah here's ch 3 hope u liked it coz I liked it!**

**(^_^)**

**this one isn't short right? good!**

**so yeah I'm going 2 Gaia now for a Halloween battle!**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
